


The Conflict Within

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to the VinList June 2015 Drabble Challenge:  Misunderstood.





	The Conflict Within

I’ve heard the whispers, seen the looks of recognition.

But while they see a gunfighter, a killer, I know the conflict within.

Driven by pain.

Fueled by whiskey.

Defined by loss. 

He’s not the man he used to be. 

And his words, his fists, have proven that time and time again. 

I can’t ignore it anymore. It’s time to move on.

He says he doesn’t care, doesn’t give a damn, whether I stay or leave.

So I’m not looking back. 

Could be, one day we’ll meet up again. 

But maybe next time, I’ll see my friend instead of a stranger.


End file.
